All You Need is Courage
by Phantom4747
Summary: Maka's trying to build up the courage to tell Soul how she feels.


_A/N: So, late at night I was thinking about the meaning of life when bam! This idea came to mind, so I just decided to write it. Also a little heads up I'm deciding to re-write one of my old, old, old fan fics, the name is called; The Rich and The Poor. So, many people liked it that I just want to make it better, I was re-reading it and oh my god! I realized so many things I got wrong and just their personalities are...weird. It was pretty bad in my opinion. So, please don't read it yet. I'm planning on re-posting the first chapter around Nov. 24 or something. Somewhere around the end, I'm not sure yet but whoever has read the story and wants to re-read it just message me. Reviews are appreciated~ (Sorry, this A/N was long.) -Phantom4747_

* * *

He's sitting there. _Say it! Come on, Maka! Just say it! _She bit back her sigh, looking at him from the corner of her eye. He sat beside her on the couch, flipping through the channels with one of his hands, his other hand laying on her ankle as he stared blankly at the TV. She didn't know why she couldn't say it, she defeated the kishin, saved the world, she goes out on a daily basis almost dying but she still has the courage to go out there kick ass and laugh after it's all over. But she can't say three simple words...

_I love you._

It wasn't that hard, she said it to her parents before, she even said it to her teachers, then again...she didn't mean it like this. Like, I like like you... She knew he would stay by her side. He always said it. She knew he wouldn't cheat like her father, he proved that from Blair, she knew he would never leave. Every time he had to go to business from being 'Last Death Scythe' he would give her a hug and say; I _will _be back. No stupid thoughts, alright? And she would smile and give a nod. So trusting wasn't the problem. "What's wrong?"

His eyes were still fixated on the TV. "Your soul wavelength is out of whack." She smiled, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. _Say it!_ "Nothing." He frowned, eyes still on the TV, he retracted his hand from her ankle. "I don't need to feel your soul wavelength to know your lying, your a pretty bad liar as it is." She bit back her curse and he stood up, finally looking at her. "Tell me later 'kay? It's annoying when you worry." She smiled, nodding.

"Tomorrow, promise." He nodded, going to the kitchen and she sighed.

"Round 1; Fail."

* * *

He had no idea what her problem was. He did everything she asked, _actually _listened when Professor Stein was talking about something other than dissecting, made breakfast, aced the test that she was coaching him for and yeah, he didn't listen to Mrs. Marie because she kept talking about how sweet love was and about babies which was understandable because she was going to have a kid but he still kind of listened. He looked at her with the corner of his eyes, sitting on the top of the DWMA because his meister ordered him to do so.

_It almost seems like she doesn't want to be my meister anymore, _he almost laughed at the thought. _Wait...pft. It's Maka, she wouldn't...she couldn't...oh god...oh god, am I acting like her now?...not cool, Soul...not cool. _He sighed aloud, "The suns already setting..." Nothing. He sighed again. "Let's get going, alright?" She nodded, standing to her feet and they walked home, hand in hand. It was silent the whole walk, she didn't swing their hands like she did when she was happy, she didn't laugh. Nothing. They reached their house, he rummaging through his pocket to find the key, cussing and turning his finger into a scythe instead. He swore he heard...

"Round 2; Fail."

* * *

She had a plan. A full proof plan. This time it would work. She knocked on Soul's door before opening it, he laid on his bed, his hand covering his eyes, she blinked. "Soul? Are you awake?" She whispered. "Nah, I was trying to get some sleep, but no use..." He removed his hand from his eye, opening only one crimson eye to look at her. She frowned. "I see...sorry, I'll leave." She turned and he snorted, stopping her in her tracks. "Don't be stupid, get back over here." She smiled, turning around and jumped on his bed which he smiled at.

"Um," Suddenly interested in her red checkered skirt. "I was thinking, uh, why don't we go to that restaurant you like? That sushi place?" He blinked. "The one with the good salmon?" She nodded sheepishly and he sat up. "That's alright, you hate salmon. Or sushi in general. I'm not gonna make you go somewhere you don't want to." She should have known, Soul being the gentlemen he was wasn't gonna let her do something he obviously knew she didn't like. Damn him. "No! I want to go!" She suddenly outburst.

He sweat dropped, scratching the back of his neck like he always did when he was confused or nervous. "Uh, it's seriously alright. I know you don't like eating there. We can compromise, like we always do? Don't scream..." She sighed, giving a nod and he swung his feet over his bed, sitting up. "So Death Bucks?" She nodded again, standing up and he grabbed her hand like he always did.

They reached the motorcycle, about to hop on and Soul groaned. "Shit, forgot my jacket. I'll be right back." He turned, sprinting to the door and Maka grabbed her plan from her sports bra, sighing.

_Plan;_

_1. Take Soul to his favorite restaurant._

_2. Don't over think things like Soul always says you do. Note; Isn't making a plan...over thinking._

_3. Once done eating, tell him._

She sighed, _why can't I just say it? _"Aha!" The paper disappeared from her fingers, she wiped around, Soul trying to read the paper but she tried snatching for it which he just raised his hand in the air, making sure it was out of her reach. She cursed, wishing they were twelve again so maybe she could stand a chance against his height. "Soul, you ass! Give it back! Ugh! Where's your jacket!" She jumped for it only to grab the wind and he sighed. "Lying. I was worried." She growled, giving up on the reach. "Ass! Mother fucking chicken!" He shook his head, Maka knew he liked it when she cursed, he said it was funny that such a tiny thing could have such a fowl mouth.

"Why don't you want me looking at this paper?" She growled again, turning around to sit on his bike. "Because...I just don't want you too, I have secrets of my own. And I like to keep them secret...jerk." He snorted, letting his hand fall to his side along with the paper. "_You? _A _secret? _From _me?" _She folded her arms, raising her chin up high in a prideful way. He snorted again. "First off, your bad with secrets. Second off, we don't keep secrets from each other because...well, we just don't. Third off, you don't like keeping secrets from me."

She said nothing and he sighed, raising the paper into his view so he could read, squinting his eyes from her pretty and tiny handwriting. Her heart was racing, stomach clenching, her throat was dry and her ears were ringing. He stuffed the paper in his jean pocket, leaning on the motorcycle beside her. Silence. She was sure. This silence would be the death of her.

"What did the last one mean?" She blinked. "The third one. '_One done eating, tell him.'_ What does that mean?" She growled, is he this oblivious? She stood up, growling at him, her cheeks aflame. "Why do you think it means, moron!" _Just say it, you screwed up enough... _"I..." _Just get the courage to say it! Courage! Come on!_ "I love you!" _Okay, good but...oh god...don't cry...don't cry...your crying. "_There. You...you don't have to say it back...I...I just wanted to say it...and I did...so that's that...you...you don't have to return the feelings."

His eyes were wide before he laughed. She didn't expect laughter but there it was. "Pft. You made a plan? Oh god, Maka! That's so over thinking it. You made a freaking plan!" He laughed so hard he clutched his stomach, she wanted to ring his little neck but before she even got the chance... "How can you be so smart but yet so stupid? Pft. Of course, I love you Maka." He laughed harder and soon she laughed too.

He looked up at her, her cheeks were still red and she still had tears on them but he was sure this time they were from joy. That's when he got the courage to go in and kiss her. She tensed but as his lips were soft against hers she slackened, kissing back and feeling how soft her lips were and how it molded around hers, it was how you wanted your first kiss to be. Soft and caring. And as his hands touched her back in a firm grip it showed her that he really will always be there and she could feel their soul's burst in excitement. And she smiled into the kiss, holding him back. All she really needed was courage.

Round 3; Success.


End file.
